


Last Words

by Broke_Traveler



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broke_Traveler/pseuds/Broke_Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last words are sometimes the most profound as if an Angel speaks through a human vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this popped into my head and felt the need to share. First story in this fandom.

Sitting still in the shadows of a bedroom The Winter Soldier watched as an old woman slept fitfully. Leaning forward as the woman called out softly one name Steve, brown eyes snapped open to look at him fully.

“Bucky,” the woman gasped eyes wide. He sat unmoving his blue eyes never leaving the brown.

“Steve told me you were alive, I didn’t believe him.”

“Who the hell is Bucky?” The Soldier asked desperately leaning forward.

“James Buchanan Barnes known as Bucky to his friends is a good man: A man who followed his best friend into battle after being a Prisoner of War, and fought alongside of him. He was also a brother, a son, and an uncle.” Peggy spoke slowly, “He was kind, egotistical, and brilliant. He is you.”

“I am an asset,” The Soldier spoke.

“You were an asset; you no longer have to follow orders if you do not want to.”

The Soldier sat for a time quietly contemplating the woman’s words, his eyes snapping forward as she began to cough and gasp for air. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed and grasp her hand with his human hand The Soldier could tell she wouldn’t live to see morning. Unable to allow this woman to die alone for some reason, The Soldier sat with her and leaned downed when she weakly beckoned.

Pressing his ear against her lips as she whispered, “Take care of Steve like you always have, Bucky Barnes.”

The Soldier watched the light slowly fade from the woman’s eyes as she took her last breath and released it. Releasing her hand and arranged her to look peaceful, the soldier took one last look at her before quietly slipping through the window.


End file.
